I'm Zetsu
by GoodBoyTobi
Summary: Belom kenal sama anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Zetsu? Inilah cerita konyol tentang Zetsu dan ke-sumanto-an-nya! Suka? REVIEW!


I'm Zetsu

_**Rina bilang: Hallooow dunia.. GoodBoyTobi disini! He3.. bwat yg udah kenal aku.. ini FanFic ke-5 aku setelah "Breakfast is Ready!" (Indonesian, oneshot), "Bank Account" (Indonesian, oneshot), "She Is He" (English, chapter 6 udah update), ama "Tobi's Revenge" (English, twoshot). Yup! Semua FanFic bikinanku bergenre humor dan bertokohkan para Akatsuki! BANZAI AKATSUKI!! Jadi buat yg suka Fic humor atopun fans berat Akatsuki.. jangan lupa baca plus review FanFicku yg laen okey?! :3**_

**I'm Zetsu**

I'm Zetsu. Yep, that's all. Zetsu adalah anggota Akatsuki yang paling misterius, jarang nongol, muka belang, dan bentuk seolah-olah dia lagi dimakan ama _Venus Flytrap _(will he really got eaten someday?). Zetsu suka ngomong sama taneman, Zetsu juga suka pupuk organik, Zetsu suka menyendiri, dan suka ngintipin orang mandi (kan dia bisa nyerep ke tembok tuh.. hehe).

Hari ini Zetsu kena bagian piket masak, maka iapun meminta uang belanja pada Kakuzu selaku bendahara Akatsuki.

TOK! TOK! TOK! "Sapa? Kalo gak penting jangan masuk!" terdengar suara nyolot Kakuzu dari dalem.

"Penting nih.." Zetsu nyaut ogah-ogahan, sebenernya dia males banget berurusan ama ni makhluk atu..

"Ya udah, masuk aja!" Kakuzu manggut-manggut di dalem kamar, dikate Zetsu bisa ngeliat nembus tembok kali ya.

"Err, gini Kaku—"

"Diem dulu! Gua lagi ngitung duit!" omongan Zetsu diselak Kakuzu yang matanya lagi ijo ngitungin duit (bukannya emang udah ijo dari sononya?).

"Ano, aku Cuma mau min—"

"Iiiih, dibilang entar dulu!"

Zetsu ngedengus "Tapi aku harus be—"

"HEH! Dibilang entar ya entar! Gua tabok juga lo!" Kakuzu nyaut dengan sewot.

Zetsu mundur lagi, ilang mood buat minta duit, lantas iapun keluar dari kamar Kakuzu dan Hidan (yep, they're sharing room! Inget petuah bos: **"sharing is caring!"** bleh! bilang aja pelit!)

"_gua dinner baru tau rasa lo!"_umpat Zetsu dalem hati.

Si manusia setengah pu'un lantas berpikir... TING TONG! Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

"Ada kiriman pos buat Tuan Nagato!" (Pein's real name) terdengar suara tukang pos yang ramah dari depan pintu.

"..." Aha! Bohlam lampu menyala diatas kepala Zetsu.

_--Lunch Time--_

"Haaaa.. stress gila ngajarin tobi matematika.. un, mana gua juga kagak ngarti eksponen! Eh, mana makanannya nih, uun? Kalo masih lama, gua makan Tobi aja yah?!" Deidara udah siap mau gigit palanya Tobi yang udah kayak lolipop rasa jeruk.

"Kyaaaa!! Jangan dong Dei-senpai! Tobi rasanya pait kayak duren peyot! Tobi janji deh gak bakal nanya soal eksponen lagi, palingan nanya soal trigonometri!"

Deidara beneran gigit palanya Tobi.. Mulut Zetsu jatoh ke lantai ngeliat kejadian fenomenal itu..

"Bertahan ya Tobi! Tabahkan dirimu!! B-bentar lagi mateng kok!!" Kepala Tobi udah terlanjur setengah kecerna.. (bercanda kok..)

Suasana damai kembali pas Zetsu selesai masak.. Deidara udah ngelepehin Tobi yang udah kemakan ampe pinggang.. Semua Akatsuki udah ngumpul dan siap-siap buat makan siang bareng..

"Wah! Jarang jarang nih dapet makanan mahal dari si bos medit, un!" (medit artinya pelit) muka Deidara langsung cerah, tapi jadi muram lagi gara-gara digaplok pake sendal jepit swallow buluk punya Pein, yang konon katanya berbau sikil naujubillahminjalik!

"Hmm.. steak? Berapa nih budgetnya?" Kakuzu bertanya dengan muka menyeringai, Zetsu Cuma geleng-geleng sambil nyengir kuda.

"Yaaa ada deh.."

"Itadakimasu!" karena udah gak sabar, yang laenpun langsung makan.

Selesai makan, Kakuzu yang dari tadi masih mikirin gimana caranya si cunguk bisa belanja, nanya lagi "Tadi kan lo belom minta uang belanja, kok lo bisa beli daging?"

Zetsu ngejawab dengan enteng "Gratis kok.."

"Dikasih?"

"Enggak.."

"Terus?"

Zetsu ngedengus "Eleuh.. eleuh.. susah deh ngomong sama orang susah.. Mmmm, gimana yah jelasinnya.." Zetsu garuk-garuk pantat "Oh, gini.. Pein-sama inget tukang pos yang tadi pagi gak?" Zetsu nengok ke arah Pein.

"Iya, kenapa?" Pein rada bingung.

"Ya, terus dia langsung ilang sebelum dikasih tip kan?"

"Engg.. Iya sih.." Pein masih bingung.

"Nah inilah dia..." semua celingukan "...di piring kalian"

"WTF?!"

"HOOEEK!!"

Perang muntahpun terjadi...

"Yang penting gratis.." cuma Kakuzu yang tetep anteng...

_**Rina bilang: Wuaaaaaaa!! Maaf kalo jayuz.. author juga lagi stress berat abis try-out SPMB!! Hikz.. sampe kapan aku bakal ngerti trigonometri ama eksponen yah?! Ada yang mau ngajarin aku?? HEEEEELLPPH!! Ehem.. uhuk.. jangan lupa REVIEW! :D**_


End file.
